Hospital
by Blueladymare
Summary: They were supposed to help patients at the hospital for a college class, but now they are head over heels for the ones they are caring for. Crappy summery sorry, GerIta Spammamo FrUk RuAme Sufin JaGre DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: NA**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

"Alright. You have been waiting for your assignment for this class this year." The teacher spoke to the waiting college class. A few yawned and one was fast asleep. "Are you paying attention?" The teacher hollered. "Get vertical!" She hollered sending a few kids jumping out of their seats. "Now like I was saying. Your assignment is to go to Fallow Springs and helping a patient there." A few people groaned and whined.

"Hmmm?" The teacher looked up to see a hand shoot in the air. "Yes Mister Jones?" The boy pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Isnt that the hospital that holds the gravely ill and the mental?" He asked cocking his head to the side giving her a small smile. "Do we get to chose who we help out?" He said sighing. "I would like to work with my brother..." He said quietly.

"Im sorry, but you have already had your patient chosen for you. Please sit down and I will pass out the papers to you." The teacher said and the young man sat down as she passed the folders out. "Each one will have the name, age, their condition and other important information. It is up to you on how to get there, but you must put in over two hundred hours with your 'patients'." She explained.

The kid named Alfred F Jones frowned and looked at his folder. He had to look over someone that was in the Mental Hospital ward.

_Name: Ivan Braginski_

_Age: 27_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Schizophrenia_

_Warning: Do not allow patient around sharp objects or glass. Do not try to force him to remove his scarf, it is his like a safety blanket for him._

Alfred snorted. A grown man who had a safety blanket? How childish. He sighed and looked over at the guy next to him sheet. The man was a strong German and he looked at his folder with a frown.

_Name: Feliciano Vargas_

_Age: 23_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Coma_

"Dude...you get an easy job, watch over some kid in a coma." Alfred said and Ludwig slammed his folder shut and glared at the other. "I was kidding." Alfred rolled his eyes and went back to looking over his patients information.

Three boys were in the corner talking to each other. "Look what I have!" The only blond in the group whined.

_Name: Arthur Kirkland_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Hallucinations and Delusional (he believes he can see fairies and can do magic)_

"Ha! Francis you get a crazy guy! At least my guy doesnt seem that bad!" An albino spoke up showing his two friends his paper.

_Name: Matthew Williams_

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Mute, talks to a stuffed bear as if its alive_

"Doesnt that make that guy crazy too?" The last member of the group piped up in a Spanish accent. The other two just stared at him. He showed them his paper too.

_Name: Lovino Vargas_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Severe head trauma, paralyzed_

_Warning: Has a very foul mouth._

"Yeah, he sounds real nice." The albino snorted.

"Gil! Dont insult people!" The Spaniard whimpered and Francis hit his head.

"Dont whine Antonio!" Francis smirked and they all started getting into a fist fight before the teacher hollered at them and they stopped.

"Hey...I need a ride...can you guys take me?" Alfred asked the trio and they frowned.

"Sure I guess..." Francis hissed and closed his folder before fishing out his keys from his pocket.

"Class will be held in one week to see how everyone has been doing, please be prepared to explain your patient and your job. Class dismissed." The teacher said and all the students managed to escape quickly getting in cars with others to head to Fallow Springs.

Alfred left with Francis and Antonio, while Ludwig left with his half brother Gilbert.

With his older brother Yao driving (who wasnt in the class), Kiku looked at his assingment finally. "Hey whats that?" His younger sister Mei whined. Kiku just shrugged her off and he looked at the paper.

_Name: __Heracles Karpusi _

_Age: 28_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: narcoleptic, has an obssesion with cats_

"Hey...what nar-cole-eptic mean?" Mei said trying to pronounce the word. Kiku sighed.

"It means they sreep to much, all the time." He frowned and looked out the window of the car. This was going to be a easy job if the man just slept all the time.

Tino frowned and looked at his folder. His friend Lukas was driving and complaining about the assingment they had to do.

_Name: Berwald Oxenstierna_

_Age: 23_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Doesnt communicate, PTSD_

Tino frowned and then looked at Lukas folder.

_Name: Mathias Køhler_

_Age: 22_

_Gender: Male_

_Condition: Narcissism, memory loss_

"Hmmm...do you think this is really safe?" Tino asked and Lukas shrugged. "I really dont want to do anything that could be dangerous..." Tino said biting his lip and Lukas sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." He frowned and pulled into the parking lot. A few other cars he recognized to be some other kids from the college. "Well lets get this over with." Tino nodded and they got out of the car.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I like reviews! **


	2. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
